What do the following two equations represent? $-3x-2y = -2$ $6x-9y = -1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x-2y = -2$ $-2y = 3x-2$ $y = -\dfrac{3}{2}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x-9y = -1$ $-9y = -6x-1$ $y = \dfrac{2}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{9}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.